After The Evolution
by venomfang77
Summary: AU. Told from Thay's POV. The Cult of Skaro have all become human-daleks, and are learning to start over in the universe.
1. The First Steps

I look through my eyestalk one last time before my sensory equipment is disabled permanently. Now I'm alone in the dark. The human continues to kick and struggle for a moment before her mind is absorbed into my own. I shriek in agony as our DNA melds together. After that, wave after wave of pain racks my nervous system.

Then, nothing. It is as my consciousness has been cut from the rest of the universe. There is no light and no sound. Have I terminated? After what seems like an eternity, the mechanisms of my casing whir to life, and the panels in front of me slide apart.

Jast and Caan reach forward to help me up as I stagger to my feet. Feet, I have feet now. Commander Sec smiles as make my first attempt to walk. I rock and sway precariously, much like a human infant, before I manage to balance myself.

I glance toward each of my brethren, and then focus on Sec. At last, my voice comes to me.

"I'm alive" I say.

I'm alive.


	2. Daleks in Manhattan

The last few days of my existence have contradicted everything I thought as a dalek to be true, and absolute. It started after the battle of Canary Wharf where we were forced to use an emergency temporal shift to escape the Doctor, while our fellow daleks, whose casings were not equipped to do so, were sucked into the void.

The rest of The Cult and I ended up in a year the humans have labeled 1930, a primitive period in their history. In an effort to preserve our race we tried to create new dalek embryos, but they were too weak to survive.

Then commander Sec did what we had previously considered unthinkable and fused his DNA with that of a human. He even arranged for humans we had captured to be converted to hybrids. I did not agree with him, but would never question the orders of my superior.

Barely moments after Sec had been converted, the Doctor appeared and questioned as to what our plans were. He used his sonic device to send loud waves of what I believe to be called "feedback" through the air. While we were distracted, he escaped with a group of humans we had brought to our lab.

Caan and Jast went after them, following them to a crude settlement called "Hooverville". The humans raced together, and watched the two in fear. Except for one. One human stepped forward and attempted to negotiate peace with them, before Jast exterminated him.

The death of the human enraged the Doctor who then stood before my brothers, challenging them to kill him if would stop them from exterminating the humans. Jast raised his gun arm and prepared to fire when commander Sec ordered him to stop. Jast, using all his willpower to not exterminate the Doctor, obeyed and brought him back to our lab.

Sec then astonished the Doctor and me further by apologizing for the human's death. He then showed him the mind-wiped humans we had spent months collecting, and asked for help in converting them into human daleks.

The time-lord agreed to help upon realizing that unless converted, the humans in our lab would have no future and were as good as dead. The five of us hurriedly worked to prepare the lab equipment and energy relays, for soon a powerful solar flare would reach earth. We could use its energy to power the equipment and convert the humans. With our hasty preparation complete, we waited in silence.

At last, the flare arrived and energy surged through the vast lengths of cabling and relays down to the lab. Then I noticed that the Doctor looked worried. "YOUR EXPRESSION CONVEYS ANXIETY. EXPLAIN." I questioned. Suddenly, sparks shot out from the cables and I understood. We had underestimated how powerful the solar flare would be, and now the energy from it was overloading the lab equipment. Unless the humans were disconnected, the flood of electrically-charged matter would kill them.

Commander Sec was already frantically pulling the cables connecting the humans to the genetic converter. The Doctor quickly joined him. Jast glided over to the power relays. "CIRCUITRY OVERLOADING, HUMAN DEATH WILL OCCUR IN APPROXIMATELY FIFTY RELS." He announced.

Sec and the Doctor had already disconnected one human, and were working on the next. This was an entirely futile effort, even if a few of the humans weren't killed by the now unstable energy, they'd still be mind-wiped and comatose, completely useless to us.

"TWENTY-FIVE RELS!" Jast declared. Two of the humans had been separated from the equipment. Sec gave some wires a sharp tug and with that a third human had been freed.

"TEN RELS!" The cables sparked, threatening to set something aflame. "FIVE RELS!" The lab equipment flashed alarmingly. "THREE RELS!" The Doctor ripped the thin copper threads connecting the fourth human.

A rel later the lights flickered on and off, our lab equipment temporarily shut down. The humans who were still attached shook erratically as their nervous systems were destroyed by the sudden wave of energy.

A minute passed. It might not have even been that long but it felt as if the whole of time came and went before the flood of energy subsided. The Doctor looked on in despair at the vast number of humans who had just died.

Three days had passed since the solar flare had arrived. The doctor and his companion had talked to the humans at "Hooverville", somehow convincing them not to talk about it with the authorities. This was also ridiculous, if the human authorities had any competence they would not have allowed their society to fail as it had in this time period.

The fourth human died shortly after it was separated, its rushed disconnection caused it internal injury. The other three were still comatose.

Commander Sec decided that the only option we had left was for Caan, Jast, and I to convert ourselves to human daleks as soon as possible. We would have been converted in the end whether or not the humans had survived, but this sped it along. I still hated this idea, hated it with every fiber of my being, but still would not disobey.

My brethren and I had required a massive amount of power to convert all the humans as we planned, but with just three, we could get enough energy to manage.

Jast was the first to go, lifting one of the three remaining humans off the table using his tentacles. His casing shut off, and after a few moments he stepped out as a human dalek. Caan was next, the process repeating itself almost exactly.

Then I went, selecting the third and final human. That was when I looked through my eyestalk for the last time. Then everything went black.


	3. Evolution of the Daleks

My eye is less vestigial now. With it, I can see all colors, not just shades of blue. I can hear the sounds of my brethren still continuing their ongoing battle to walk properly. Commander Sec had mastered this skill incredibly quickly, but the rest of us aren't faring so well.

When I had first spoken after exiting my casing, my voice had sounded suspiciously higher than that of the others. A strange feeling comes over me. Perhaps it is what humans call confusion. I look down at myself, and then at Caan and Jast. There is definitely a difference. They are both significantly taller than me. I glance downward again at myself. Also, neither of them have this protruding tissue on their chests. Now I remember, the human whose DNA I absorbed was a female, so I became a female as well.

I open my mouth to speak as a slam comes from a door at the end of the lab opposite from the rest of the Cult and me. The doctor and his companion walk in, both bear surprised expressions on their faces.

"Wha- what, I thought there was only one." stammers the companion. What was her designation? Martha Jones I think. Yes, that's correct. The Doctor seems just as confused until he sees the three empty medical berths standing at the corner of the lab.

Sec seems concerned, "They would have been comatose for the rest of their lives." He says. "But because of them, my daleks have a future."

"I understand." said the Doctor solemnly. "But now what are you lot going to do?" Jast steps forward to speak this time.

"Some of our equipment remains functional, enough to sustain ourselves. Perhaps we can live on Earth alongside the humans." He says, looking to Sec for his approval.

"I agree Jast, that seems to be the wisest option." I can't help but notice that Sec just called him Jast, not dalek Jast. For a brief moment, I find myself considering what our emperor would think had he heard the exchange between the two of them. I quickly shake it away though. The emperor is gone for good; it's time for us to evolve.

"Well good luck. But please don't mess history up too much. It makes the TARDIS upset." I cannot tell if he is being humorous, or if the changing of an event in time really would affect a TARDIS's emotion.

The Doctor turns to leave before his companion grabs his wrist. "Wait, what if they're seen? Wouldn't that change history?" she whispers, clearly unaware that everyone in this room can hear her.

"We can create perception filters from our remaining lab equipment." Says Caan.

"See Martha? They'll be fine." Says the Doctor. Then he faces Sec. "Once again, good luck, and see you around." He turns to leave again, and this time his companion follows without speaking.

I admit to myself, that I am surprised by his reaction as well. I predict that when he said he'd "see us around" he meant he was going to make sure we did not interfere with human history. Or, maybe not. I truly don't know what to make of it.

Somehow, I feel better that he did not start a discussion over the matter though. We have brand new lives, and my human side is eager to get them started.


	4. Mindset

Caan and I have almost finished the perception filters he planned to build. All that's left to do is check that all the circuitry inside them is properly connected. They're quite simple devices really, but they'll serve their purpose.

I tap my foot on the floor in anticipation. When we had used the emergency temporal shift and landed here, commander Sec had ordered the entire Cult to move underground to avoid detection by the humans. Since then, only ever have I gone outside the network of tunnels beneath this human city and our lab. At the time, this hadn't mattered to me much, but now I'm restless.

Caan is working very slowly. I can't blame him, after all he's still learning to use his new hands, yet my patience wears thin. At least this part of my emotional complex isn't new. It's been only a few hours since the Doctor left, but already I've experienced several different "feelings" as the humans call them. There was of course the initial stepping out of my casing which was my first feeling of amazement. Then there was when I thought about the emperor, which gave me sadness. There was when Jast stumbled and fell flat on the ground; I started "laughing" and experienced humor. Although something about his expression made me think he didn't find it so funny. Finally, I'm currently thinking about the fact that I am going outside and I'm worried about the outcome of this expedition. There's a new one, anxiousness.

Caan snaps the cover panel over the circuit board of one of the perception filters. "The devices are complete." He announces, with excitement in his jade green eye, "They are ready for testing in the field." Sec walks over and picks one up, studying it, before he nods in approval.

"Thay, Jast, you will both go first. Stay within a two mile radius of the lab, and remain together. If there are any problems with the humans come back immediately." Jast and I both scoop up a perception filter and strap it onto our wrist. Caan is unable to stop a small sliver of disappointment from showing on his face. I now feel another new emotion, empathy, because I know Caan will have to wait a bit longer before he gets his turn to go outside.

I press an activation switch on the side of the filter, and for a rel I'm surrounded by a wall of light. Then it suddenly disappears and I have taken on the appearance of a full human. I have black keratin strands on my head and a cream colored epidermis, but I can't tell much else about what I look like.

I turn to face Jast. He has brown keratin strands on his head, a pale white epidermis, and two icy blue eyes instead of one. He tugs on the sleeve of his thick, gray garment and looks over to me. "Let's go then." he says, and we walk to the edge of the lab and board the transport commonly called an "elevator". Just before the door shuts, I glance toward the wall across from us, at my old casing, which will stand empty forever.

The first floor is almost empty seeing as the laborers who constructed this building have either gone looking for other work seeing as their jobs are complete, or died as pig slaves. I give the room a once over, admiring the structure. Humans are strange creatures, but I admit that they are skillful architects.

Jast pushes open the entrance door and steps outside, I follow just behind him. Outside it's pure madness, the loud noises of the transport vehicles, the foul smells which I can't place (and probably don't want to), and the bitter cold air. When I was in my casing, this situation wouldn't have been a problem. I wouldn't have smelled anything, the casing was always the same temperature, and if it was too loud I could just turn off my audio receptors.

I let out a loud grunt as Jast grabs my arm and pulls me back inside. "Why did you do that?!" I demand. Jast's expression changes from neutral to concern.

"Thay, you appeared to be having sensory overload. I was worried that you were going to lose consciousness." I look at my hand and realize I'm shaking badly. Maybe I was on the verge of passing out. "Perhaps you should return to the lab."

"No!" I almost shout. "I'll be fine, Jast. I just wasn't- I just wasn't expecting that." He still appears worried but releases his grip on my arm. As I turn around to push open the door, I take mental note of this new emotion, shame. There's something else though, gratitude. I'm grateful that Jast cares.

With a deep inhale, I step outside again. It's not so bad this time. We just stand there a moment, taking in the surroundings. The Empire State Building stands alongside a wide road, upon which many of the human vehicles called "cars", are driven. There are huge structures at the edge of every road, but none as high the one we're standing in front of. Humans walk up and down the street, tucking their hands in their pockets to keep them warm.

"So," I ask, "Where shall we go first?" Jast glances around until his eyes settle on a sign down the street from us. "Public Library" he says, pointing at it, "That would be useful."I follow Sec's instructions and, despite how easily I could get lost, stay right next to Jast as we make our way through the human city.

As Jast and I pass by the entrance to another structure, I notice a human sitting down with his back against the side of an alleyway. He has a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, but in this frigid air he's shivering like a madman. The human's expression is solemn, his eyes downcast.

There's a pang of sadness in my heart as I'm reminded of the humans from Hooverville whom we had slaughtered. Those people had already lost everything, and we hadn't thought twice about capturing, and mutating them. "Jast, what are we going to do?" I mumble.

"About what?" he asks, clearly confused. I look back to the man in the alleyway, and realize that there were other humans sitting by him, and in every alley, and by every door, all in the same sorry state.

"The humans" I whisper just loud enough for him to hear. "We have to say something to them." My voice cracks slightly, as I say words most alien for a creature who once felt nothing but hate. "We have to apologize somehow. Before we can even try to live alongside them, all four of us need to talk to them."

Jast nods in agreement. "I understand. When we return to the lab, the matter will be discussed. With that we continued on our way, but with the weight of responsibility now on our conscience.


	5. Soup Spitting and Electrons

I plop down on the cold floor and pick up the bowl. I had gone outside with the cult earlier after Jast and I had judged that the perception filters were effective, and the area around us was safe. It wasn't at all difficult for Sec to blend in amongst the humans, but it was a very different story with Caan. Although he seemed eager to go with Jast and I earlier, when he did actually go outside he seemed absolutely disgusted by every part of human culture his eyes happened to fall upon. It would have been funny, except his stern expression and brusque attitude were scaring the human children.

Somehow, all four of us managed to get to a building known as a soup kitchen without "pissing off" any humans. After waiting in line for who knows how long, we got some soup, and started back toward our lab. We hadn't taken more than twenty steps when Caan accidently walked into a human, and had an argument about whose fault it was, and how the other had a brain the size of an electron, or what an electron was, and mainly about how the other person should shut up. I had to drag him away before it got out of hand. By some miracle, we returned to our lab without any further incidents.

"So who will go first?" asks Sec, motioning to the bowls of soup on the ground in front of our little group. Wordlessly, Jast picks up his bowl and takes a big gulp. For a moment he just sits there, with the soup held in his mouth, before spitting all of it out at Caan and I.

"Jast!" I shout in reprimand, irritated by the smelly substance that's now all over my face. After wiping it off on my sleeve, I look over to him in expectation of apology, but he just sits there staring at me, with his cheeks puffed out as if he's holding in air. Jast shoots Sec a sideways glance, and then looks back to me.

"What could possibly be so amusing?" growls Caan. At that, both Sec and Jast double over laughing. What is wrong with those two?

Jast tries to gain a hold of himself enough to speak, but for whatever reason can't stop laughing. This is goes on for awhile, before finally, Sec turns to me, face pink and his one gray eye watery. "I'm sorry Thay, and you too Caan, but that was hilarious." He barely manages to get the words out.

After taking a few deep breaths Jast stops laughing, good, if he hadn't stopped I would've had to punch him in the face. "I'm sorry as well." He announces. "I only spat because I didn't think the soup would taste that bitter." He picks up his bowl again, and takes another, much smaller, swallow. "It's not that bad though." Jast says with a shrug.

I hold my own bowl, "I'll go next then." I say raising the soup up to my mouth. "But I hope that none of the soup that was your mouth ended up in my soup, Jast." I swear Caan smiled a little at that. I tip the bowl into my soup into my mouth and take a sip. It's a bit bitter as Jast said, but I haven't gotten any nourishment since leaving my casing, so I'm hungry enough that I don't care. I take a big swallow, then another, and soon the bowl is empty. I set it down with a content sigh and wipe my mouth on my sleeve as I'd seen some humans do. Pretty soon all four of us are finished.

For a moment we're just sitting there, looking at each other, unsure of what to do. "So." Says Sec. "Did anyone learn anything worth mentioning today?" Caan and I just shake our heads.

"Thay had something she wanted to talk about." Jast announces out of nowhere. I can feel the muscles in my face shift, my eye must have widened. How could I have so quickly forgotten about the humans I wanted to apologize to? My heart flutters in my chest, as a full dalek I would never have been afraid to tell the rest of the cult a plan or an idea, but my human side is making me nervous. What if the others disagree, or these cursed emotions, how do humans manage them?

I opt to ignore the doubts and gain the courage to speak. "When Jast and I were walking through the city, it reminded me of the humans back at Hooverville." I begin, trying to sound confident. "And it's got me thinking, if we're ever going to live with these- these people- we have to talk to them outright and tell them that we know what we did to them was wrong. I don't mean to ask for forgiveness, but to let them know that the four of us do care. If that makes any sense."

Sec nods in acknowledgement, I'm grateful that I was a given a leader who so readily listens. "I understand Thay." He looks to Jast "Do you agree with her?" he asks, although I'm pretty sure he already knows how the question will be answered.

"I agree." Says Jast. Then Sec faces Caan. "And you?" he asks. "I agree as well" answers Caan.

"Very well then Thay, we'll go to Hooverville." Declared Sec. Instantly my heart resumes its regular pace and anxiety is replaced by anticipation.

"When are we going?" I ask. Sec looks over to me with a wide smile. "Now."


	6. I Promise I Won't Eat Your Brains

My anticipation quickly gives way to confusion. "Now?" asks Caan incredulously.

"Now!" Sec repeats with greater enthusiasm, jumping to his feet. Jast, Caan and I are quick to follow, but I believe a plan should be established as to what we're going to tell the humans first. When I was born, I was conditioned to believe that a good plan is necessary for a task to be completed successfully.

"Um, Commander Sec, do you believe that this is a wise course of action? We don't have a strategy as to what we'll say. Also, we'd be walking around a human city at night, it could be dangerous."

Sec turns to me. "I think we should be safe if all four of us stay in a group. As for what we'll say to the humans, it would probably sound more sincere if it wasn't planned ahead. Now come on." He says, pointing to the elevator.

I go over his words in my head as the four of us step into the elevator. We can take care of ourselves just fine, as long as Caan doesn't anger any humans we shouldn't have trouble getting to Central Park and back. However, the fact that I still don't know what to say to the humans concerns me deeply. What if I say something wrong, and offend them? Or if they aren't willing to listen? Worst of all, what if they attack one of my brethren or myself out of anger? Sec, Jast, Caan, and I, we've been a team for so long, for so many centuries, I don't think I could bear it if even one of them was lost.

I take a few long, deep breaths to calm down. This was my idea after all. No matter how much my human and my dalek sides grappled with each other, I had to remain in control of my thoughts. I must do my absolute best to insure the outcome of this mission is good, but accept it if it turns out bad.

As Sec opens the door, a blast of algid winter air slams me in the face for the third time today. Realizing my perception filter is off; I yank back the switch to turn it on. Hopefully nobody saw that.

Together, we walk down the road toward Central Park, where Hooverville is. There are street lamps and the bright light of the signs posted proudly on the sides of buildings to find our way by. A small gang of boys sits on the front steps of a theatre. They were rather thin and ragged looking. Instantly, I feel a pang of sympathy for them, they were just children, guilty of nothing, but paying for the mistakes made by leaders who never cared about any of them. I understood enough of Earth's history to know that this depression would come to an end, so I silently prayed that they would make it through.

After about twenty minutes of walking through the streets we make it to Central Park. The slapped-up group of human houses in the center contrasted greatly with the masterfully constructed skyscrapers surrounding the park. Once again, I take a deep breath of frigid air, and follow the other three in.

We skirt along the edge of the tent-like houses passing by several humans sitting around fires to warm themselves. I have absolutely no idea where we're going. I look over to Sec. It's so strange seeing the others of my kind in full human form. It's even stranger with Sec because he looks like that fool Diagoras. Then I notice Sec's expression, focused and determined. He must be looking for something specific, or some specific human.

I open my mouth to ask when a human brushes against my back and whistles obnoxiously. I whip around at him and he grins from ear to ear. "Evening, doll." says the human with a tip of his cap. Caan growls at him, and with an arm around my shoulders, leads me back to the others.

"Thanks." I breathe in relief. "Don't mention it." Responds Caan. We slip around a group of humans. "Any guesses about who we're looking for?" I inquire. Caan's face perks up suddenly. "I'm assuming it's them."

I look in the same direction as Caan and see Sec talking to a group of three humans. He turns around and points to us, and the humans' gaze lands on Caan, Jast, and I. Then they turn back toward each other and talk for another moment before the humans go inside their tent. Sec motions for us to follow before going inside himself. The three of us duck under the flap and walk into the tent.

Inside, a single lamp casts a warm glow on the sparse ground. Two of the humans sit down while one of them leaves for seemingly no reason. Then Sec and the rest of us follow suit, and kneel down on the dirt.

"So you're the aliens huh? You folks don't look no different from us." Says one human. His strange accent catches me off guard. Then I look a bit closer, and see a familiar, boyish face.

"I remember you!" I exclaim, almost without realizing it. The human turns to me. "I don't believe we've met, miss." He says with a puzzled expression.

"No, no, I saw you a few days ago. You were with the Doctor's companion and the other humans we brought to our lab!" The other human shifts uncomfortably, the brim of a fedora casting a shadow over his face. Inwardly, I'm cursing myself. I can't believe I said something that insensitive.

"Sorry, but you, you're Frank aren't you?" The human nods. "Yep, that's my name. Can't say I recall your face though."

Now it's my turn to be uncomfortable. "No, you wouldn't have." I say, scratching the back of my head.

"About that, are you going to show us what you really look like?" says the human sitting next to Frank. There still isn't any light on his face for me to see him, but haven't I heard that voice before?

"Of course." Sec responds and reaches for the switch on his perception filter. Quickly the rest of us do the same. In a moment, four human-daleks replace the four humans who had been sitting on the tent floor.

"Right then, I think I remember you folks now." said Frank, somewhat overwhelmed. I smile sheepishly, and hope that the other humans will react at least as calmly as Frank here has. "Great," says the other human, "Frank, go ahead introduce them to the others outside. But only one at a time. Wouldn't want to freak people out too much." Frank nods and stands up, his head nearly brushes the top of the tent.

"So who wants to meet our friends out there first?" All four of us human-daleks look at each other quickly, as if to say "No I ain't going, you do it!" Seeing no one else volunteer I stand up. "I'll go."Frank motions for me to leave, and lifts up the tent curtain. I give the others a final look of assurance before following him outside.

Immediately, I can feel the stares coming from all directions. Can't say I blame them though, this is probably the first time they've seen an alien when they weren't panicking and afraid for their very lives. "So what's your name, sister?" asks Frank.

"Oh, Dalek Tha- wait! I mean, uh, just Thay." I stammer. Once again, I'm cursing myself at my own stupidity. I am not a dalek anymore, my name is just Thay. If I call myself a dalek the humans won't trust me.

"Well hello, Thay. Welcome to Hooverville." Says Frank, throwing his arms up in the air. "Where all folks are welcome." I can't help but smile, it's good to know that there's at least one human here who's willing to trust me.

There's a movement in the corner of my eye. I turn around to see a pair of human children cautiously approach. Two boys, one of them has black hair and green eyes, the other has blonde hair and blue eyes. Both of them look about, let's see if I can get this right, ten years old?

I smile, trying for the first time in my long existence to be friendly. Should I wait for one of them to speak first, or should I say something? The decision is made for me when the light haired boy takes a brave step forward.

"H-hi. Are you an ali- what are you?" The boy seems to be stammering just as much as me. His friend behind him just continues to stare.

"Thomas! That ain't no way to introduce yourself." Says Frank in reprimand. The boy named Thomas lowers his eyes for a second in shame, then meets my gaze again.

"Hello. I'm Thomas." He says with greater confidence, "And this here," says Thomas, turning to the dark haired boy, "is my friend Jake." Jake just nods anxiously. "Do you have a name?"

"My name's Thay, nice to meet you Thomas." I kneel down and extend a hand in greeting as I've seen humans do. Thomas reaches out and shakes it. He seems more relaxed now. He pantomimes to Jake to say something. Jake shakily steps forward. "Hi, miss. If you don't mind me asking, are you really an alien, or is that just a mask?"

I don't even bother to withhold a quick laugh. "I assure you, I'm not wearing a mask. I am half alien though." Both boys' jaws drop. "Wow!" exclaims Thomas. "Where did you come from?"

"Far away, from the planet Skaro." I say rather casually. The pair of them continues to look on, completely dumbstruck.

"Thomas!" someone calls. "Where are you?" The boys snap back to the reality. "That's my dad." Says Thomas with an annoyed expression. "I'd better go now. I'll see you later." He says before skipping away through the make-shift homes.

"So, what are aliens like you called?" asks Jake. Clearly too caught up in the fact that creatures from other worlds do exist in this universe to remember that I was just as human as I was alien. "I'm a dalek-human hybrid."

"What's a dalek?" the boy asks. I take a deep breath. How could I ever explain what a dalek was? By becoming a hybrid, I caused the extinction of my former race. Two days ago, the word dalek was everything. Nothing mattered other than the dalek people. I would have killed every human on this planet if it meant the survival of my kind, and I wouldn't have even thought twice about it.

"You alright, Thay?" Frank's voice pulls me back into reality. He looks very concerned. How long had I been stuck in my thoughts?

"Yeah, I'm alright, Frank." I turn back to Jake who seems to be halfway between confused and scared. "Sorry, Jake. Just had to think for a moment." Jake's mood appears to lighten and I continue, "The daleks are an extinct race from the planet Skaro. We were genetically engineered by a scientist belonging to a race called the Kaleds." With another breath I prepare to say more "We fought a war, and Skaro was destroyed, along with most of the daleks. But four of us, including me, survived and came to Earth to try and revive our species." I feel guilty about leaving out so much information, but I would have to wait before explaining certain details to the humans.

Now Jake looks even more confused. "It might be a bit much for you to take in, but the universe is huge, and amazing. And it's teeming with life, creatures of all kind. One day, your species will go out there and see it. Your descendants will do brilliant things. I know you're smart, Jake, but you're not quite ready to know all of it just yet. What I'm saying is, yes I'm an alien, you can trust me, but there are certain things that for the sake of time itself you cannot know, and I cannot tell you."

"I understand." Says Jake. "Thank you." I stand up and glance around, there are quite a lot of humans gathered around in front of what I assume is Frank's tent. Had they heard what I said? Had what I told Jake made any sense? And hadn't Frank brought any of the others out to introduce themselves?

"So Jake, mind introducing me to some of your friends?" Jake nods and takes my hand, leading me toward the houses. Most of the humans don't stare directly at me as we walk by them, but the children watch with wide, curious eyes. Thank goodness Jake's with me, otherwise they'd be scared away. We suddenly stop in front of another tent.

"Bella! Bella! Come here! There's someone you gotta meet!" A little girl of about six years races out of the tent. "Thay, this is my sister Bella, Bella, this is my friend Thay. She's part dalek. Daleks are aliens from the planet Skaro! Isn't it cool?" Jake says as fast as humanly possible.

"An alien?" Bella whispers to him, "She's not going to hurt us is she?" Poor thing, I know the cult and I are partly responsible for her fear, we did attack this place. All the more motivation to fix my mistakes. I kneel down to her height.

"It's alright, Bella. I won't hurt anyone. I'm, well, new to the area. Your brother is just introducing me to the neighbors." I say gently, trying to mimic the way humans speak to their children.

"You promise you won't eat our brains?" asks Bella. "I promise."


End file.
